Liquid electrophotographic printing, also referred to as liquid electrostatic printing, uses liquid toner to form images on a print medium. A liquid electrophotographic printer may use digitally controlled lasers to create a latent image in the charged surface of an imaging element such as a photo imaging plate (PIP). In this process, a uniform static electric charge is applied to the PIP and the lasers dissipate charge in certain areas creating the latent image in the form of an invisible electrostatic charge pattern conforming to the image to be printed. An electrically charged printing substance, in the form of liquid toner, is then applied and attracted to the partially-charged surface of the PIP, recreating the desired image.